


He's Always from Somewhere Else

by Laetitia_Laetitii



Category: Runescape
Genre: Gen, Mahjarrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laetitia_Laetitii/pseuds/Laetitia_Laetitii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many lives of Wahisietel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Always from Somewhere Else

        He’s always from somewhere else.

        Being a foreigner explains his many eccentricities, and ensures no-one can disproof his story. It doesn’t do to be too foreign, however, and often one of his parents is from the area. His features are a carefully calculated average of many nations, and he can be half-local almost anywhere in the world.

        He says he’s an orphan (which is true) and that all his relatives are dead (which is not.) He prefers to have never been married, and wherever that arouses too much interest, he’s been a widower for many years. When people ask about his late wife, the expression on his face and a few short words are enough to make them drop the subject.

        He’s always a scholar. A scribe, a historian, a linguist or a natural scientist, whatever fits in with the environment and his current projects.

        He avoids Saradominists, Zamorakians, and the others. This means he mostly makes his home in the southern hemisphere. He prefers the Kharidian Peninsula, but will manage in Karamja or Mos’Le Harmless. Wushanko and Lunar Isle in the far north call to him time and again.

        He arrives as a young man of thirty –old enough to have the education he has, old enough to command respect, old enough to avoid all the troubles a lad of twenty-one will inevitably find himself in. He lets his body age twenty, thirty, forty years, until it is time to go. He leaves to attend pressing business elsewhere, or else his health declines and he wants to return home to make his will. He departs and disappears.

        On the deck of a ship from Musa Point to Asgarnia, from Yamada Island to the Eastern Harbour, from Menaphos to Port Khazard, a greying old man stands and stares at the horizon. His posture is good for someone of his years, and his hands never shake as he inhales long and deep from an ancient clay pipe. He answers the greetings of his fellow passengers, but soon sinks back into his thoughts. In his mind, he’s making up a past. His family, his education, his work. What brings him here. What he’s hoping to find. He plays around with the letters of his name.  _Elias White. Lewis A. Heit._   _Dr Eliah Weist, PhD._ Once off the ship he will walk into the crowd and meld into it, a stranger in a sea of strangers. The same day he will reappear somewhere else, somewhere on the other side of the world, his hair dark, his face smooth.


End file.
